Tithe: A sasunaru fairytale
by Loveless and Breathless
Summary: A modern Fairytale with a NaruSasu twist. Warning: Mainly Yaoi pairing some Heterosexual pairings and maybe some Yuri, The main summary inside. Please read & review!
1. It begins

Tithe: A modern NaruSasu fairy tale  
Summary:As a child Naruto was always interested in faeries, being brought up by two famous children's book authors it would be expected but his curiosity lead him into studying legends of all faery folk imaginable.  
Later in his childhood an unfortunate inccident happened, soon losing all love for the mystical creatures, forgetting all he'd once believed in...  
That is until his eighteenth birthday.  
PG for now, :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my Iruka plushie doll.

_As a child Naruto was always interested in faeries, being brought up by two famous children's book authors it would be expected but his curiosity lead him into studying legends of all faery folk imaginable.  
Later in his childhood an unfortunate inccident happen, soon losing all love for the mystical creatures, forgetting all he'd once believed in...  
That is until his eighteenth birthday.  
00000_  
BLAH!  
I know it was short but my comp is starting to lag  
I'll make sure to work on it since it's not even close to showing NaruSasu

December 10, 2007 10:45pm

"So Naru-chan, how'd you like your birthday this year?" Arashi asked his son, glanceing side ways to ovbsever his son's actions, as he giggled wildly unable to hide his glee.  
"It was great!" The blonde youth exclaimed loudly making the people driving beside them stare as the boy laughed.  
His antics only making the older man smile.  
"I'm glad" he responded, his smile shining more and more by the second.  
"So, what happened between you and Haruno-san?" Arashi mentioned smirking as he saw his son grin.  
"So you caught on?" Naruto asked looking out the front window, his eyes softening ask the like of the car hit them.  
He sighed, gently smiling.  
"Nothing." He responded  
"Huh?" was all Arashi could say,  
"But, but Naruto, I thought you said you were gonna confess, what happened?" He asked paying close attention to his son as he tried to find his words.  
"W-well" He stuttered,"I don't know, it-it's just, one minute I'm trying to get her attention and then when I have it, my balls just up and left" He said, his shoulders slumping as he heard his father bust out laughing, making Naruto slump in his chair until the ringing of his father started to piss him off.  
"HEY OLD MAN! WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY? SO WHAT I GOT NERVIOUS, NEXT TIME I'LL TELL HER! I SWEAR!" He yelled out, his fist clenched, eyes glowing brightly as he set his mind on the confession.  
Seeing his son's actions, Arashi smiled.  
"That's my boy!" He praised loudly patting the blonde youth on the head.  
"But how can you say you swear, if ever since you were twelve you'd had a crush on her?" He asked smirking as he saw Naruto's shoulder slump once more.


	2. Enter SASUKE UCHIHA!

Tithe: A modern NaruSasu fairy tale  
Summary:As a child Naruto was always interested in faeries, being brought up by two famous children's book authors it would be expected but his curiosity lead him into studying legends of all faery folk imaginable.  
Later in his childhood an unfortunate inccident happened, soon losing all love for the mystical creatures, forgetting all he'd once believed in...  
That is until his eighteenth birthday.  
PG for now, >:)

Subaku:HEY PEOPLE!! what's up? look I know I wrote SasuNaru on FanFiction but it was meant to be _**NaruSasu **_but the good thing is IT DOESN'T MATTER! talks fast-and the fact that i made several mistakes doesn't matter either-

Thanks to the help of my Bf I'll be using both NaruSasu & SasuNaru YAY! SHOUT FOR JOY! 0 WHOOOTWHOOT!

Schatten:Will ya shut up already? Some of us are trying to sleep

Subaku: o.O? who the hell sleeps at six'o clock at night?

Schatten: Someone who has to deal with your shit that's who.

Subaku:What shit? I'm not the one who runs naked through an anime con flashing his family jewels to hot chicks now am I?

Schatten: -vain pops- THAT WAS ONE TIME DAMNIT!

Subaku:Yeah, sure it was

Schatten: IT WAS!

Subaku:Whatever

DISCLAIMER TIME!!

Subaku:SASUKE !!

Sasuke:No

Subaku:Aww,c'mon! say it!

Sasuke:GOT TA HELL!

Subaku:che..prick, Naruto will you do the honors?

Naruto:-nodds-Subaku-chan owns nothing!!

Subaku:Yep, it's the sad truth..NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

"Uchiha-san," Neji spoke monotone, following after the stotic man through the forest.

"Uchiha, why have we come here?" Neji spoke again after a few moments, ignoring the fact that the stotic boy was glaring at him.

"_**WE**_ did not come here, _**YOU **_choose to follow me, and as to where I'm going that is none of your concern." Sasuke said rudely, who knew Neji even gave a damn?

The truth was, he didn't.

Ignoring the remark, Neji kept on going, knowing if he left Sasuke alone in unknown territory, His uncle and more importantly his aunt would never forgive him, well that and the fact that his aunt and Sasuke's fangirls (and boys!) would kick his ass if they knew Neji had left Sasuke.

"Che, even when he's gone he'll still cause a roit" Neji thought sighingly as he continued following the raven-haired boy through the forest.

"Sasuke, you're becoming a nusiance" Neji said plainly, crossing his arms against his chest.

"If I'm such a nusiance then why are you here?"Sasuke asked not even bothering to spare a glance at the now very pissed off brunette.

"Because your mother asked me to, that's why" He responded coldly, sending ice cold glares to the younger man.

"Hn" was the only thing the stotic teen said, knowing full well Neji had no choice but to follow him, even since Itachi's leave his mother had been all over him, worrying that her baby boy might leave her just like Itachi had, but somehow Sasuke thought what Itachi had done was correct, leaveing the clan for the sake of being with the one he loved was reasonable, well at least it was to him, then again Itachi had always said that things were never what they seemed, but then what were they?

Sasuke shook his head, "Damn mind games" He thought bitterly, refusing to think about it anylonger he concentrated on the thoughts at hand.

"Hey Neji,"Sasuke said after a few minutes of silence.

" What?" Neji barked, he was in no mood to take in anymore of the Uchiha's attitude.

"You need to get laid, fast"Sasuke commented, meaning every word he spoke.

Neji glared even harder at him with a burning intensity making sure Sasuke noticed.

"Says the famous ice bitch" He retorted, stabbing glares at him almost murderously, his actions making the younger man smirk.

Stopping slightly, Neji obvsevered his surroundings, noticing they were now beyond Faery Folk territory as he saw an odd building nearing as they walked.

"Sasuke,stop this.We must go back." He erged, feeling slightly put out of place.

"Turn back if you're so scared, just don't expect me to follow you" With that Sasuke dissapeared into thick bushes leaving Neji alone in the unknown.

Frowning Neji sighed,"Fine but don't blame me if you die" He spoke loud enough for Sasuke to hear but got no response.

Shaking his head he turned back, pausing slightly incase Sasuke turned back, hearing nothing more than a birds chirping Neji began to walk away, no longer bothering to wait for the arrogant Uchiha.

_**Beep Beep **_

Naruto groaned loudly as the annoying sound of the alarm clock scared away his sleep.

_**Beep Beep**_

Slowly getting up, Naruto stared at the clock glaring daggers, hoping that by some magical way the clock would shut the hell up.

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

"DAMN YOU!!" Naruto yelled, after a minute of glaring at the contraption, picking it up from the night stand.

_**Beep Beep Be- CRASH!!**_

Came the sound of the clock being visiously thrown against the wall, now laying soundlessly on the ground in tiny pieces.

Cursing slightly, Naruto layed, spread down on his bed, both arms put laying across his chest, he sighed, seeming lost in his own thoughts, he closed his eyes "Something was going to happen today" Naruto thought, "I can feel it"

So what'd ya think?  
please review!

- love

Subaku no Hina

p.s Don't worry about waiting for more since I'm on spring break I have all the time in the world

Schatten:which she waste sleeping for 15 hours

Subaku:Oh quit complaining, you're not the only emo in this house

Schatten:Che, whatever

anyways I'll have chap 3 finished no later than today (I hope)


	3. The Feeling, The Voice and The Battle

Tithe: A modern NaruSasu fairy tale  
Summary:As a child Naruto was always interested in faeries, being brought up by two famous children's book authors it would be expected but his curiosity lead him into studying legends of all faery folk imaginable.  
Later in his childhood an unfortunate inccident happened, soon losing all love for the mystical creatures, forgetting all he'd once believed in...  
That is until his eighteenth birthday.  
PG-13 for now, :) -slowly the rates begin to change- :)

WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?

Subaku-chan here sorry i didnt update my fic like i said i would but I was kinda busy reading Seize the Nigth by Dean Kootz, anyways I know my fics are short but I think it's better that way  
Sasuke:Yeah you think  
Naruto:-laughs- Sasuke you're so mean! -still laughing-  
Subaku:-glares-Shut it pretty boy or I won't even think about putting lemon in this story  
Naruto and Sasuke:GASP!  
Sasuke:You wouldn't dare -narrows his eyes-  
Schatten:Oh yeah she would, she's done worse  
Naruto:-starts yelling-NOOOOOOOO!! I NEED MY DOSE OF sasUKE!!  
-starts to whimper-  
Sasuke:-sighs-Fine, fine I'll be quiet  
Subaku: -smiles- good, Gaara would you do the honors?  
Everyone except Subaku screams:WHAT?!  
Gaara:-sighs- Subaku-chan owns nothing.  
Gaara:can I leave now? Some writer is starting LeeGaa smut without me  
Subaku:Sure thing!  
Naruto:Gaara I didn't know you were with Bushy-brows, so how's the smex?  
Gaara:Unbelievible  
Naruto:-looks up at Subaku- puppy dog eyes -starts to whine-I want unbelievible smex!  
Subaku: Don't worry hun, I'll make sure to write some okay?  
Naruto:-pouts- Fine but I want dibs on sasUKE, -starts to cuddle with Sasuke-  
Subaku:-rolls eyes- fine, just go get a room...though this would make for a great start on lemon -grins evily-. -grabs her notebook--starts writing down ideas-  
Schatten:-sighs- sorry Subaku's being an idiot, well more of an idiot than usual,  
Subaku:I HEARD THAT YOU PRICK!  
Schatten:Whatever, please read and review, kami knows she needs as much help as she can get.  
Suabku:-throws a shoe at his head-WELL YA HEARD WHAT HE SAID! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

Sasuke

As an Uchiha, Sasuke never wondered about things, he knew them, he never went off to unknown teritory or abandon a comrade.

So what the hell was he doing now?

Hell if he knew, ever since last night something-no not something, someone had been trying to contact him and now that someone was leading him here.

It's not as if he was choosing to go, well mentaly he wasn't.

It was as if his body was moving on his own and now it was moving itself to an oddly familiar building, the trees around him slowly decreasing in numbers as he traveled farther near it.

''''''' Sasuke's dream'''''''

He was walking through a forest, the smell of fresh pine wafted in the air as the cold wind blew in his face.

He could hear the soft humming of music from a close distance, it sound like a velvet voice only a man could have, and yet I attracted him.

The ergency of being near the voice's owner almost overwellming him, trying to control himself as he began to walk towards the voice.

Coming from out the bushes Sasuke spotted a slim figure hunch over, sitting near a river bank, the figure's back turned facing him,it's short, spikey golden locks gleaming as the dim sun hit it,

Sasuke steped forward, his left arm stretching out towards the slim figure's shoulder, he could see the brilliant tan skin that enwrapped the figure's body,three whisker marks could be seen from over the shoulder.

As soon as he touch the shoulder, a pleasurable shock ran through Sasuke's body and down his spine.  
Slowly the figure's head began to turn as Sasuke's heart beat fast in his ear as curiousity started rearing it's ugly head.

Suddenly noticing a flash of florescent lights, the image before him vanished along with the background.

"What the hell?" Sasuke spoke, looking around him, the once almost paradise now was a black abyss, purple fog floated around him, the smell of death blending with the air.

Sasuke shook his head in desperation, he didn't want to waste his thoughts on ironic and meaningless dreams.

Whatever it was leading him towards that building had the answers, the answer to what he didn't know.

"Che, this is stupid, how can I look for answers if I don't even know the damn questions?" Sasuke asked himself, out-raged by his own actions.

"Maybe I should turn back," Sasuke said, haulting suddenly.

"Wait what the hell am I say? I've come all this way, there's no way I'm about to stop now,"He decided, looking towards the building.

_**Uchiha's never back down**_, He thought, remembering his older brother's words.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke began walking once more.

Naruto

_**Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss  
**_  
_**Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control **_Naruto sang along, drying his hair, pushing pause.  
"What'd ya think Mr.Tama can I sing or what?" Naruto said,grinning widely as he spoke to the small orange tan cat sitting on his bed, a simple meow came in response.

"Hee, I thought I sounded great too" Naruto spoke, a full-hearted smile playing on his lips.

Ever since this morning Naruto had been feeling awfully giddy, with no real reason why.

"Maybe it's got something to do with the dream I had" Naruto thought inwardly, quickly dismissing the possibility, "There's no way that dream I had is responsible for this" he argued, he had wet dreams more interesting than last night's dream, so then why was he feeling this way?

"I'm thinking to hard" Naruto said out loud,"This feeling must be because of something else,"

"Yeah, that's gotta be it" He thought.

**If that's it then why the hell is my heart beating so fast?**

"DAMN IT!! GAARA'S RIGHT!I NEED A SHRINK!"Naruto yelled, Mr.Tama staring at him raising an invisble eyebrow.

"Hmm, human troubles"Mr.Tama thought sighingly, his master was an odd one alright.

(Um yeah, the cat's thoughts can be heard, dun dun DUN!! XD)

_**And taking control...**_

Sasuke heard a melodious voice sing, looking upwards.

"Who was that?"he asked, looking around him as the orange colored sun slowly rose from it's hiding place, ilumintating the foggy sky.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, looking around him, "Something's here" He thought, his right hand clutching tightly to his bow and arrow.

"Who's there?" Sasuke spoke, narrowing his eyes as he stood still, searching for any movement.

_**CRACK!! **_

Quickly Sasuke took out a bow, in a ready postion, waiting to be thrown.

"Who's there"He said once more, this time sounding more like an order than a question.

Slowly Sasuke began to walk backward towards the building, avoiding making noise as he did so.

Suddenly a fleet of goblins appeared, from both back and front of him.

"Shit" Sasuke said as began throw multiple arrows this way and that, watching as some of the more smarter creatures dogded them while others dropped like flies.

A loud screech came from in back of him, quickly turning around, Sasuke was knocked to the ground, his arrows spilling from their container along with the large bow which now laying inches away from his reach.

Groaning Sasuke squinted his eyes, looking up wards he saw a large goblin sitting on his chest, preventing him from breathing.

Pissed Sasuke, punched him in the face, knocking the goblin off of him, freed from the extra wieght Sauke got up, adrenaline pumping quick in his vains, as he pulled out a shuriken from that he had tied to his leg (A/N: For some strange reason I didn't want the ninja weapons to be left out in my story, go figure), quickly opening it, he threw it towards his attacker, killing three, their blood running out slowly as they collasped staring wide-eyed.

"Good only two more to go" Sasuke thought, analyzing his attacks.

"Wait a mintue" Sasuke said, clutching the shuriken as he looked around."We'd the big one go?" He asked himself "Shit, not again"

Quickly looking behind him he spotted the green creater heading straight for him, bareing his sharp miss-matched teeth as he ran, acting in instinct Sasuke blocked him with his shuriken, leaving his back unprotected.

"Fuck" He yelled as the extra wieght began to pull him down as he let go of his shuriken, sharp fangs and nails piercing through his skin, warm crimson liquid oozing out of the scars, holding back a cry Sasuke tried to jerk them off of him, succesfully unbalanceing them enough to get up only to be struck down once more with a blow on the head.

-- To be continued--

Hehe, so what cha think?

Naruto:-pissed off-Who's stupid idea was it to get Sasuke hurt?

Subaku:Mine, what of it?

Naruto:Couldn't Neji get hurt instead?

Neji: I'm here you idiot.

Sasuke:Hey, no one calls Naruto an idiot except me!

Naruto:-grins-Aww, Sasu-chan -glomps Sasuke-You really do care!

Sasuke:-blushes- Of course I do you Dobe.

Naruto:-starts kissing Sasuke-

Neji:-blushes-I'm gonna go, now -walks away-

Subaku:-starts taking pictures-/-stops- -looks at readers- Anyways you guys know the routen, Read & Review!!

Ciao!!


	4. Author's note

Hey it's me Subaku-no-hina

I'm sorry but I will be putting Tithe on pause..

It's kinda funning since no one really gives a shit but to those who do I wanna say I will not be ending the story nor will I forget to finish it….

My apologies…

Subaku


End file.
